Wouldn't hurt you
by unknownwriter66
Summary: Open and Read.. Sorry ain't to good with a Summary


**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I won none of the above except the Story line. All belongs to the talented David Shore and Fox.**

 **Note: To all readers I have watched House all 8 Seasons, I am writing this story and how I see and want things to go between House and Cuddy. Fearless101**

Cuddy had to out of the office by 7:30 and it was now just five minutes till and she began tossing files into her briefcase, getting ready to walk out of her office . She had one more stop before leaving and it was to leave a message with Forman and the team about the patient's status. But the team had already left for the evening only leaving House in his office alone. Lisa froze as their eyes met. She has been trying to avoid her feelings for him.

House's eyes were the deep shade of Blue they were so paralyzing it always made it hard for her to concentrate even for a micro second.

House stood up after shutting his laptop and grabbing his bag and his cane and walked around the desk towards her. "What's the problem?" he asked sternly, not trying to show his nervousness all the while looking right past her.

She took a deep breath. "Excuse me?"

"I wanted to let Forman and the Team knows about the patient's status but it can wait till tomorrow." She turned but stopped in her tracks and spun around on her heels. "Greg, I need to know something that I know we both have been avoiding. We umm… have feeling for each other right I mean real feeling not just as boss and employee but in another sense?"

Her heart began to race it felt like it would hop out of her chest and do laps around the hospital lobby.

"You're just now figuring that out?"

"I've always known but…"

"But now that you know, what's going to happen?"

House sat down his bag walked over to her, looked her into her eyes knowing that he was invading the boss/employee relationship. "I believe that we need to talk…" he sighed, rubbing his leg. "Let's meet up at my place at 8:30 and we will go out for a few drinks and we can talk then."

Lisa smiled and with the slight nod then she replied, "Sure, sounds great I'll see you then."

Lisa rushed home threw her briefcase on the counter and walked into her room and straight to the closet. _What am I going to wear? Is this a date or…_ Her hands were shaking and began to sweat. _What if this was a mistake?_ She skimmed through her closet and picked out a low cut purple sweater and a black skirt with her black her purple heels.

She looked into the mirror, _Come on Relax this is just House. What is there to be nervous about?_ Lisa shook her head to collect her thoughts. She picked out her black silk bra and matching thongs.

She should have been ready within 15 minutes. Taking a quick glance at the clock on the dresser she realized she would be late if she didn't stop stalling.

House arrived at his apartment limping to his front door, upon opening his door he tossed his bag on the couch and proceeded to his room to change. He picked out a pair of dark jeans and a shirt he went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He looked into the mirror his thoughts began to race about Lisa. What was going to happen tonight? Was he going to get lucky and sleep with Lisa?

 _Boy, I must really have it for Lisa. Why am I analyzing anything before it happens? It's not like we are going to have sex on the first date or…"_ House stopped and with the look of this might be the night he finally gets to sleep with girl of his dreams.

He wasn't totally sure about Lisa but he figured she might be thinking the same thing. _I mean girls do put out on the first official date right?_ House looked at his watch Lisa would be there any moment. House turned his attention that his shower had been running for 5 minutes and the water was getting cold. He took off his clothes and hopped into the shower. Letting water fall over his head closing his eyes he let his imagination turn towards Lisa being naked. At that very moment his cock had twitched and he laughed. "Down, big fella. She isn't even here yet; don't you think it's a little premature to get excited so early?"

 **A/N: Well there is the first chapter what do you think?**


End file.
